guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon/W/N Two-Tanks-In-One
Rate-a-build Favoured: #I've Seriously used this with Verata's Aura instead of Rez in AB (dif atts tho) Baron 03:32, 11 December 2006 (CST) #Dude I used this today and I pwned. I love this build thanks!!! Railin 16:12, 26 February 2007 (CST) #See video. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:57, 27 February 2007 (CST) #See Sigm@/A--Nog64Talk 17:41, 27 February 2007 (CST) # This build has incredible pwnage abilities.Readem 02:48, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #See Nog64 then see Sigm@ then see video. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 01:54, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #no healing how about, the spell that kills your minion to get more health #:I disagree, killing your minion to gain health is something of a paradox. You see, you "use ... the skill Animate Flesh Golem to create another '''you'". If you use a skill that kills your flesh golem to heal yourself, you are essentially killing ''you in order to heal you. This is a contradiction unto itself so should not be done. Instead, I suggest bringing healing breeze for health management. --Wormy 03:30, 26 November 2006 (CST) #::Yeah, I love the Warrior/Necro/Monk class combo :) -Auron 12:34, 27 November 2006 (CST) #:::All teh pros use it!--Wormy 14:17, 30 November 2006 (CST) #::::Lol never seen something like this. Good idea, but i don't like a warrior necromancer just because i lovev too much the old w/mos and i hate necromancers.12 of death magic and 3 of strenght is strange. Glenn 15:56, 1 December 2006 (CST) #This is the most pathetic thing I've seen in a long time. FG has no means of staying alive, it has a four sec cast time making you, as a tank, prone to damage not to mention horrible energy managment. You'd be better off W/R with a pet if you want two tanks in one. This build is so very bad.--TheDrifter 17:15, 27 December 2006 (CST) #:Damn, Skuld was right that Sarcasm doesn't work on the internet. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:16, 27 December 2006 (CST) #::No sarcasm works... just not on people that lack the capacity to understand it. --Lania Elderfire 20:14, 5 January 2007 (CST) I really fail to see how doing anything like this is funny. It confuses newbies, and is really making fun of people. I only laugh at things that arn't making fun of someone or a group. Pat yourselves on the back, you're now offical elitist (ones whoe real build suck jsut as bad as their joke ones). And Auron, your real builds are so bad I actully though this one was one of them.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' TheDrifter ( ) 03:43, 6 January 2007 TheDrifter (Talk | contribs) :This IS funny. What's wrong with being an elitist? :-) --Lania Elderfire 03:11, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Don't mind him, he's oppressed by the world — Skuld 04:16, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::...point me to a "real build" of my own, please. -Auron 14:56, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::GG. -Auron 03:55, 11 January 2007 (CST) This build ahs inspired me to make my ECHO FINAL THRUST SPAMMER! IT'LL BE AWESOME! Oh, and no, sarcasm doesn't work on teh internet, or in video games...I've actually senn someone USE THIS. Lol.And for those who think you should bring Taste of Death...You can't have taste of death or you won't be 1337. P.S. I know my echo final thrust spammer will pwn when I lose all adrenaline in the first final thrust.72.130.133.0 19:01, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Uh Frenzy HealSig, nub.--Nog64Talk 16:47, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::He was using sarcasm Nog. Now who feels stupid. --Lann 21:45, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Taste of Death... This is your self heal...-X H K This build in action! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kilgQ1hOYu8 This video shows how awesome and unstoppable this build is. Auron did a great job fine-tuning it. Railin 16:29, 26 February 2007 (CST) this is humerous shit man! =P --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:35, 27 February 2007 (CST) lmao with a cherry on top. You made my day :) -Auron 14:47, 27 February 2007 (CST) image:two-tanks-in-one-dance.jpg Le Victory Dance. Awesome stuff man :) -Auron 14:56, 27 February 2007 (CST) LOL ROFL! Totally awesome! The best part was how there was that retard sin who kept attacking you, and not your monk. And then when you finally got the Flesh Golem up, he ran out of there sooo fast! Fun times with the noobs, lol. Great joke build btw. Now if only there was a way for you to be W/N/Mo so you could keep mending on yourself and your little 'buddy', lol! --Lord Carnage 23:46, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Le Compliments. Great El Buildeo. More glad points for me:) I've only gotten 5 with Grenth's Chosen Smiter tho:(— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:43, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ''' I LOLED SO HARD WHEN THE GOLEM HIT 107